Galinda Upland, of the Upper - wait, Wonderland?
by Muffinsweep11
Summary: It isn't everyday Galinda Upland wakes up to find her roommate wearing pink, her boyfriend studying, her headmistress nice or her stalker finding another target. Story idea belongs to Wickedly Hope Pancake.


**A/N: So this bunny was adopted from _Wickedly Hope Panacake's _bunny adoption centre. It has another owner, _NellytheActress, _but i wanted to try it out, so this is my take on the bunny, originally called _Wicked Upside Down._**

**Disclaimer: I own my pants. Story idea belongs to Wickedly Hope Pancake.**

* * *

"Biq, how long have you been standing there?"

"It's Boq," the munchkin corrected once more. "And I've been standing here waiting for about an hour?"

"Waiting for what?" asked Glinda curiously. "The cows to come home?"

"For you to put on your make-up, Miss Galinda," replied Boq with a nervous smile on his face. "So that I can escort you to economics."

Galinda plastered a sweet smile on her face. This was no unusual happening; She'd find Boq waiting outside her dormitory nearly every morning - with only one exception when he had food poisoning after Fiyero had dared him ten bucks to swallow a chunk of moldy cheese that had been lying in the courtyard for a week (he'd landed himself extra lunch money he could not use). Sometimes, Boq's obsession over her was a evident thorn in her side.

"Why, Biq, that is very sweet of you, but I believe Nessarose would've had more use of your ushering," she replied. Then she gave a small gasp as she added, "You haven't forgotten the poor girl, have you? Letting her push herself down those crowded hallways, carrying a burden of books in her lap?"

Boq shifted uncomfortably. "I-I suppose so..." he took a sudden interest in his shoes. "I guess...I guess I'd better get going then." And he scurried down the hallway.

Galinda watched his retreating back, wondering if she had indeed done some good. Nessarose genuinely like Boq, she could see that, so wasn't it killing two birds in one stone? She wouldn't have him tailing her everywhere 24/7, and Boq and Nessarose would be together.

But she knew Boq wasn't truly happy.

Galinda shrugged. Practical choices had to be made sometimes, like how she'd just skipped Economics by using the time to do better things.

Like putting on make-up.

* * *

When Fiyero emerged from the headmistress's office with a long face, Galinda knew exactly what was coming.

"Morrible - "

"Assigned you detention for sleeping in class again and you can't attend tonight's date because you have to peel gum off desk bottoms," finished Galinda.

Fiyero pecked her on the nose. "You know me so well."

"I know I do," said Galinda flirtatiously. "And I do hate that carp; she's way too tight. But really, Fifi, this is the tenth time you've landed in detention." She huffed in frustration. It was indeed getting on her nerves; they kept on cancelling their dates because of Fiyero's misdeeds. They wouldn't be able to hold it the following few days after because Fiyero would've eaten the gum and landed himself in the infimary with gastric flu.

"I'm sorry, Linny," said Fiyero. "I knew I should've listened to Avaric when he told me to put 'narcolepsy' as one of my afflictions and accepted his offer to forge a doctor's letter for me."

"What's narcolepsy?" asked Galinda.

"I don't know," replied Fiyero, shrugging. He flashed her one of his charming smiles. "But Avaric tells me I could've used it as an excuse for my sleeping in class."

"Then why didn't you?" demanded Galinda.

"Well, the thing is, according to my student's profile, I suffer from ADHD, narcissism, OCD, dementia and a whole bunch of other psychiatric problems I've never even heard of," Fiyero explained. "One more and they'd think I probably need a straightjacket."

"I say OCD means Ominous Cosmetics Disaster," suggested Galinda.

Fiyero shrugged again. "Maybe," he said. He slipped an arm around Galinda's waist. "C'mon, let's go dance through life."

"Your pants are way too tight," muttered Galinda.

* * *

"Galinda! For the last time, give me back my clothes!"

"Not a chance, Elphie, now that I'm free, I'm gonna completely redesign your closet – that includes the lingerie, by the way."

Elphaba's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "You want me to wear pink bras too?"

"Yes," replied Galinda, as she sashayed down the hall with another bundle of Elphaba's black dresses. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Elphaba pursed her lips, before muttering a simple spell, and the clothes in Galinda's arms disappeared. The blonde staggered, unbalanced from the lack of burden, and she whirled around, slightly confused. "Where did they go...?"

"Back into my closet," replied Elphaba, and turned on her heel and headed back to the dormitory. "Where they belong."

Glinda stomped her foot indignantly. "That's not fair! You've got magic!"

"Nothing in this world is fair, Galinda," called back Elphaba, "I'm a brilliant example of that." She waved a green hand over her shoulder. "Now let's get back so we can study, shall we?"

"But – "

"The only butt I want to see is yours, following me back to the dormitory," said Elphaba flatly. "We have a history test tomorrow, Galinda."

The corners of Galinda's lips slid down her face, but followed her green roommate nonetheless. "But I hate history! why do you even want to study it?" she whined. "I don't get why people have to harp on the past so much. It's illogical."

"There's no logic in this world, Galinda, you'll see that soon enough."


End file.
